Cookies
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Siegfried likes to bake cookies, but doesn’t have much culinary talent. Kilik decides to talk Siegfried out of it.... Marvel as Kilik makes him an offer he can’t refuse. SLASH


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Soul Calibur 2 characters. All are property of Namco and/or their respective creators/owners. Don't sue!  
  
**WARNINGS:** **Shounen-ai / slash!!** Don't read if you're averse to guys loving guys!  
  
**Summary:** Siegfried likes to bake cookies, but doesn't have much culinary talent. Kilik decides to talk Siegfried out of it.... and eventually has to tempt Siegfried away from the kitchen. Marvel as Kilik makes him an offer he can't refuse.  
  
  
  
~Cookies~  
  
  
The smell of burning cookies permeated the air.  
  
  
  
Kilik poked his head curiously around the kitchen door. Siegfried... what are you doing?  
  
I _was_ baking cookies, Siegfried replied, carrying a tray of charred lumps over to the trash and using a spatula to scrape the lumps off the tray. I kinda burned them.  
  
Kinda' was an understatement. Kilik coughed and opened a window to let the cloud of black smoke hovering around the kitchen out.  
  
Gott en Himmel, it's harder than I thought, Siegfried sighed. He was hacking away at the lumps with a meat cleaver in an attempt to get them off the pan, but it wasn't working. With an annoyed grunt, the blonde knight shoved the whole tray into the trash and then opened a cupboard.  
  
Wait - what are you doing? Kilik asked.  
  
The Americans have a saying - get back on the horse that threw you, Siegfried said cheerfully, pulling a package of cookie mix out of the cupboard. I'm going to try that again.  
  
Er - I don't think that's a good idea -  
  
~_20 minutes later_~  
  
Argh! Burnt again!  
  
Siegfried pressed a hand to his forehead, trying his best to look like a helpless movie wretch. Mein kampf!  
  
Drama queen, Kilik mumbled, watching the German as he scraped the second batch of cookies into the trash.  
  
Siegfried opened the cupboard again. Kilik's eyes widened. You're not trying again?!  
  
Siegfried said, tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear.  
  
Not good. NOT GOOD. The whole house probably smelled like burned cookies by now. Kilik tried to talk some sense into him.  
  
C'mon, Siggy, haven't you ruined enough pans for today?  
  
Eeep. His only response was a death glare. Kilik tried a different tack.  
  
How about a game of Parcheesi?  
  
No answer. Siegfried was humming a German drinking song and merrily cracking eggs. Kilik bit his lip. It looked like he'd have to resort to desperate measures. He would rather have attempted this in private, lest a young, impressionable female walked in just now (like Talim), but he had no choice. Seduction was the key.  
  
He moseyed up behind Siegfried, who was happily mixing the cookie dough, and put his arms around the knight's waist. He rested his head on Siegfried's shoulder, pleased to feel Siegfried's body stiffen slightly in his embrace, and to see that the hand stirring the mixture was slowing down. Stifling a triumphant grin, Kilik put on a sultry tone of voice.  
  
Siggy..... come on, baking isn't fun. I can think of a few things you and I could do together.  
  
Siegfried sounded slightly breathless.  
  
After all... instead of being in this smoky old kitchen, we could be upstairs in a nice, comfy bed...  
  
Siegfried leaned comfortably back into Kilik's arms. Kilik brushed aside his lover's long blonde hair to place a kiss under his ear.  
  
Come on... it'll be fun, Kilik cajoled, untying the apron Siegfried was wearing and tossing it over the back of a chair. Think about it... we can be as naughty as we want...  
  
Siegfried turned to kiss him. Ja.... you know... I'm getting a little tired of cooking. His hands came to rest on Kilik's hips, pulling the other man closer. I wouldn't mind going upstairs right now... his lips brushed Kilik's jaw.   
  
You know how much I love feeling your hands on me... all over me... Kilik breathed, the act forgotten and lust taking over.  
  
He moaned as Siegfried nuzzled his neck. And you know how much I love feeling your gorgeous sweaty body beside mine when we make it, Siegfried whispered in an almost animalistic tone of voice.  
  
Kilik allowed himself to be picked up and carried from the room. Siegfried practically bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his hurry. He kicked open the door of their room, dropped Kilik on the bed, and locked the door behind them. His lover smiled broadly as Siegfried joined him on the bed, shedding his clothes and relieving Kilik of his own.  
  
You know what, Siggy? Kilik asked lazily as he was drawn into the knight's embrace.  
  
What is it, mein liebchen?  
  
You should bake cookies more often.  
  
  
  
~Owari!~  
  
  
  
(A/N: The demand was high for more Kilik/Siggy slash! I was amazed, really. I didn't think you guys would like it! (How could you not??) So after receiving quite a few requests for more slash, I wrote this. The inspiration was a long-running joke between me any my brother, in which Siegfried makes cookies with things like yams and spinach. But the slash was aaaaaall mine!)


End file.
